


Because I Wanted To

by SirGnometheGiant



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Gen, Maybe - Freeform, first and probably last time i'll ever post something, is it crack, is it good, nah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 17:27:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15645501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirGnometheGiant/pseuds/SirGnometheGiant
Summary: A very badly written ramble of Jason and Bruce both getting what they deserve.





	Because I Wanted To

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this in five minutes as a vent piece. Not meant to be good. Oh well.

Once upon a time there was a boy. This boy had a lot of issues - anger, abandonment, parental, and more. Back in the day this boy was murdered by a clown before being brought back to life, shoved in a magical pool, and then going on to commit a murder spree to clean up his city.

A good boy.

Now, he had lots of problems with his family but eventually they tried to get along. He had new friends, he wasn't killing, and things were looking up. Until one day, he killed again and things went south pretty quick.

His dad turned into even more of an asshole and beat his kid senseless before the boy was saved by an old friend. His friend took him home and told his mom/friend/mentor figure what happened.

She was so angry about what happened that she went and found the boy's dad and beat the shit out of him before screaming loud enough to burst his eardrums. 

From that day on things were looking up for the kid. He was adopted by a loving woman who was not only a princess but also a total upgrade. He also gained a badass aunt/mentor and continued to go on adventures with ALL of his best friends and teammates who definitely didn't die.

He lived happily ever after.

The end.


End file.
